Pleasingly Plump
by darksomeness
Summary: Yugi thought that the pretty boy was even prettier as a fat boy. Heartshipping


**EDIT: my apologies folks there were some technical difficulties uploading the first time**

That Saturday around noon upon entering the modest establishment known as Burger World-thankfully under new management since Yugi and his friends last visited it-Ryou proceeded to order enough for lunch to feed a family. Yugi feigned not noticing.

They took their purchases to a nearby park and sat down on a bench a ways away from any of the other visitors. Paint flaked off of the clearly aged bench to show the rotting boards beneath. The wood sagged dangerously when the two parked themselves on it, moaning under Ryou's weight in particular. He did not seem to notice as much as Yugi, though that might have been because he had already begun to eat.

Within minutes Ryou appeared to be taking in more food than Joey or Tristan ever could. Yugi made a valiant, if fruitless, effort not to gawk as his friend made short work of his latest hamburger-the fourth or fifth? He'd lost count after two.

Ryou consumed the incredible amount of grease-laden food in record time, washing it all down with heavy gulps of soda. Every bit was eaten with a look of bliss. By some miracle he managed not to get any stains on his clothes, while Yugi somehow wound up with ketchup on his pants from his sole burger.

Hard as he tried not to stare, Yugi found himself fascinated. Ryou's lips were forced to purse with his mouth full, giving him a near-pouty look. His cheeks, smooth and rounded where he had once possessed all sharp angles and points courtesy of his high cheekbones, quivered as he ate. Whether due to the excess flesh or his cheeks being stretched to full capacity and then some, Yugi couldn't tell.

What he could tell for certain had to do with the other parts of Ryou quaking with movement. When his friend walked or sat down or did much of anything, the spread of his belly, thighs, and bottom would wobble for a good few seconds before settling down again. The moment Ryou had sat on the bench, for example, the curve of his gut spilled onto his thighs, jiggling from the impact. Yugi stared at the creamy slice of tummy bulging out over the waistband of Ryou's jeans, marked up in places with stretch marks and reddish pink where the skin had been irritated by the denim. Then the moment passed and Ryou tugged down the lip of his shirt.

Ryou's school uniform hadn't properly fit him for months. Where he used to button the jacket all the way up past his throat, the buttons stood little chance of holding together with his current figure. He now wore his uniform in a manner more similar to how Joey and Tristan wore theirs. Not that that kept the undershirt from clinging to his bulk.

At the moment he wore a large t-shirt adorned with a symbol of what Yugi could only assume had to be either some obscure sign of the occult or a role playing game logo. One or the other, as he wasn't well acquainted with either.

Yugi didn't consider himself hyper-observant, so he wondered why he had chosen to take note of these particular details. The best excuse he could come up with sounded a bit insulting, even in his own mind, but... if he was honest, Ryou's physical features were difficult to ignore.

Yugi could feel the doughy bulk of his friend molded against his own far smaller side, a love handle pressing in on his hipbone. It felt… odd, but not wholly unpleasant in any sense. Whatever atmosphere the park provided in the form of newly blooming flowers, chittering birds, or the warm sunlight was lost on Yugi. He focused on figuring out a way to scoot a little closer to Ryou.

"Is something wrong?"

Yugi flinched as he realized he was staring again, this time more in the direction of Ryou's breasts-no, no, Ryou was male. Those swells of flesh didn't count as breasts, they weren't nearly large enough to be. Even so, they probably felt just as wonderful as Yugi imagined a woman's chest to feel, plush and warm, perfect to pillow his head on...

He snapped out of his reverie when he realized Ryou continued to give him a questioning stare.

"Oh, nothing's wrong! I'm fine. You're fine. Everything's fine."

Ryou had to notice Yugi's terrible lying ability. Anyone could. Téa, Joey, and/or Tristan would have called him out on it. Instead he shrugged and smiled before taking another massive bite of his current burger. "If you say so," he said through the mouthful.

Yugi averted his eyes to pretend to be interested in wiping at the ketchup stain on his pant leg, relieved that Ryou didn't react the same way as his other friends. But then, he didn't appear to react predictably to much of anything. The passivity Ryou possessed during the ogling at him during school was astounding, in Yugi's opinion, anyway.

Ryou's many so-called 'fans' at Domino High School often gossiped a lot about his weight gain.

'Do you think he has some sort of disorder? I mean, he always ate a lot before, but it never... showed, you know?'

When Ryou first got a little chubby, the girls did not seem too concerned. He merely became fleshier in some places over time, not by much, but prominent on a body so slim. He had the start of a muffin top, a fuller face, and a general appearance of his clothes being too small. Yugi had nearly drooled as he watched Ryou during PE; his uniform stayed plastered to his softened tummy and pecs, highlighting them for all to see.

That was nothing compared to after winter vacation when he returned to school three times as large. No matter what outfit he wore there always seemed to be attention drawn to his grandiose size.

At that time Yugi's fascination with his friend's body manifested in full.

He witnessed Ryou gorging himself at every given opportunity and stood by, not watching with concern for his increasingly pudgy friend's health, but a sick sort of captivation. Why Ryou's eating habits and ballooning weight had become the object of his attention on a constant basis, he couldn't explain. Not to himself, and certainly not to Ryou.

He got the feeling that it didn't really matter what he or anyone else thought. After his binges Ryou always wore a face displaying something along the lines of self-satisfaction, paying little to no attention to the gazes of his many previous "fans".

Ryou made the transition from skin and bones to chubby to undeniably fat over the course of the school year, with Yugi eagerly watching every moment.

"…Yugi? Are you sure you're okay?" Ryou asked. "You're awfully quiet... and you've barely touched your food."

Ryou's own meal had been nearly finished aside from some fries that he made short work of. It sank in that Yugi had spent the entirety of the meal staring at his friend, just as he had told himself not to, and ate next to nothing.

Lamely he picked up his hamburger and took a bite. Ryou continued to look concerned, so after swallowing he decided to make up an excuse for his behavior.

"I'm sorry, Bakura. I didn't get enough sleep last night so I'm a little spacy." He faked what he hoped was a convincing yawn.

"Stayed up too late watching the videos you borrowed from Joey?"

Yugi sputtered. Ryou knew about those? "N-no! Nothing like that! I was… I just…"

"I'm only teasing," Ryou said. "No need to get embarrassed."

They talked a bit more every once in a while, though for the most part the silence was filled with the sounds of chewing and swallowing.

At some point Ryou smiled at him. He looked almost the same as it had upon the first day they met one another, eyes and lips closed with the slightest tilt of the head. This time, however, the expression had emphasis on it with his rounded features.

Yugi gulped and gave a wobbly smile in return. Ryou looked interesting when he smiled. The word that first came to his mind was 'cute'. With such cherubic features the expression looked even more endearing. His lips took center stage amongst the light color of his flesh; ample, pink lips, probably just as supple as the rest of his flesh, if not more so.

The two continued to chat idly until both of them finished eating. Only when they stood up from the bench did Yugi fully understand just how much Ryou crammed down his throat. His tummy had transformed into a taut swell, jam-packed with food and working against the confinement of his shirt. In spite of himself Yugi looked for a bit too long and Ryou noticed, pale cheeks promptly flushing dark red.

There was a small pause in which they said nothing aloud on the subject, making believe that neither of them noticed Ryou's eating habits and the figure he'd acquired as a result.

He attempted to tug the shirt down as he did before, only to have the material stubbornly rise up again. Ryou gave up his efforts and instead turned around to gather up the various wrappers he'd left on the bench.

Yugi could make out the finer details of Ryou's tummy as he leaned over; the layers of pudge, creased deep in places, the stretch marks zigzagging up the hang of his gut. Not to mention the globular mounds of Ryou's backside, outlined by his close-fitting jeans, presented right in front of him almost proved too much to handle.

Yugi swallowed as Ryou straightened back up to throw away the wrappers in a nearby trashcan.

"Thank you for inviting me to eat lunch with you," Ryou said once he had turned back to face Yugi. "It's been a while since we've had a good chat."

Yugi smiled. "We should get together more often. You can always eat with us, you know."

'Us' of course referring to his three best friends.

The mutual smile on Ryou's face faltered a bit, but he nevertheless replied, "Yes… of course I can."

Somehow Yugi doubted that he would take him up on the offer.

He made a point of trying to be inclusive of Ryou in his circle. The other boy shied away from the contact, though, and did not seem to be comfortable around them. Ryou had always been the solitary sort, even after the Millennium Ring stopped compelling him to be. Even on the rare occasions when he chose to socialize with the group, all of his usual civility seemed forced-something no one else seemed to notice. Then again they didn't pay him as much notice as Yugi did, as he thought of Ryou more intimately than friends should...

"Enjoyable as this has been, I ought to get home soon, Yugi, I have a lot of schoolwork I need to finish."

"On a Saturday?" Yugi shook his head. "You're way more on top of it than I am." He was about to bid Ryou farewell in turn, then paused. "Ah, wait-"

Ryou tilted his head in confusion just as Yugi rushed the short distance between them to give him a hug.

Yugi pressed his face to his friend's lower torso, stretching his arms as far around the circumference of Ryou's waist as he could. His tummy didn't have all that much give, full of countless burgers as it was. Yugi may as well have hugged a slightly soft boulder. Against the curve he heard Ryou's innards slosh and gurgle as he digested, accompanied by the low, steady beat of his heart.

The fat gathered in thick rolls on the sides of Ryou's lower back were far more satisfying to touch. Yugi's fingers slipped over the clothed flesh with what he prayed was subtlety.

Instead of the recoiling he half-expected, Yugi felt Ryou's arms close around him to return the hug. The embrace felt snug and perfect, as though Yugi's true purpose in life was to be squashed against Ryou Bakura's belly.

Another heartbeat later and he realized how close in proximity his hand was to an incredibly inviting buttcheek. Going for Ryou's ass had been out of the question when he made the initial choice to hug him, but... now that he was so close the desire to do so overrode the former decision. Yugi reached around with a small, dexterous hand suited more for holding cards then groping-

He hesitated for only a split second before he gave the handful of sumptuous ass a squeeze.

Ryou let out a startled noise and Yugi almost immediately regretted what he had done. A moment of groping a curvy butt, no matter how wonderful, was not worth losing a good friend over.

"I-I didn't mean-" How in the world was he going to explain this away..?

He broke off when he realized that Ryou was shaking, rolls jiggling with each fluctuating movement. It wasn't out of disgust, either. Ryou was laughing.

"Could you give me some warning next time? You startled me." He tightened his embrace on the still-shocked Yugi a bit.

Yugi managed to keep himself from running his hands over the more choice bits of Ryou that time around, by some miracle. Even then, a blush crept onto his cheeks as he forced himself to look up into Ryou's eyes. "You're not mad?"

"Mad?" Ryou shook his head. "Admittedly I didn't expect your first direct show of affection to be so…er… daring, but I'm not mad. Relieved more than anything, really. You've been so aloof recently that I wondered if I just imagined the way you looked at me…" He trailed off, pudgy lips quirking into a smile.

It was times like this that Yugi was reminded why he felt so entirely attracted to Ryou. It wasn't just his body, but that voice, that smile, his mild demeanor.

"I'm sorry I wasn't more straightforward," he said, finally drawing back from the incredibly lengthy hug. "I was just… afraid, that's all." Afraid of rejection. Unlike Ryou, Yugi never had people lining up to date him, and he didn't have the nerve to flat-out pursue anyone himself.

Not that Ryou seemed to require being pursued by him. He looked endeared by Yugi's admittance, and by all accounts was taking this very well. Ryou even went so far as to close the distance between them once more. For a moment Yugi thought he was going to be caught up in another warm, soft hug, a titillating prospect.  
He was half right. In addition to the hug, Ryou pressed his lips, even plusher than Yugi had imagined, to Yugi's in a kiss.

At first he went rigid out of shock, only to slump against Ryou's body and fully enjoy it a moment later. The kiss struck Yugi as chaste; a sweet, simple touch that lasted around ten more amateurish seconds than it should have. In spite of his secretly lewd nature, Yugi found he liked the pureness of it, even considering his slightly perverse thought process at times during their lunch.

Once they separated to say farewell again it was on less awkward and more sweet-tempered terms. It probably helped that Yugi refrained from groping Ryou's love handles and/or behind.

"I'm really sorry," Yugi said, shuffling his feet. "It was uncalled for."

"Oh, about that. Just so you know… from now on, you have full access to my bum." Much to Yugi's shock, Ryou punctuated the already more than suggestive statement by half-turning and patting one of his buttocks. He flashed a sultry, Yami Bakura-esque grin before continuing on his way.

Yugi felt his face heat up to a almost feverish temperature as he watched Ryou walk with plump hips, and consequently his even plumper ass swaying all the while.


End file.
